Tales of Percabeth
by CHB1912
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been going steady for three years now. However, Percy wants to change that. All he needs to know is if she wants to change it to...
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, this is my first story, so be nice. This is only the first chapter and their is more to come. I will try to post every day, but no promises. R & R

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Yeah, I know, I'm coming!" I yelled.

As my alarm sounded, got my self dressed, and left my cabin, for breakfast. All I could think of was Annabeth. today was the day out lives were going to change. As I approached the dining pavilion I met with my best friend Grover

"Yo Perce, how ya doing"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Ah, just flirting with the Aphrodite girls, eating breakfast, the usual!"

"Jeez, that's a surprise!"

"Hey, watch it." he said.

"Yeah, whatever, have you seen Annabeth."

"Right here seaweed brain!" she said. I whipped around, and saw her standing their behind me, pretty as ever. Today, she had her hair down all neatly in place. With the occasional, curl slipping out. "Like a princess" And then their were those drop dead gorgeous eyes, gray and stormy, yet very intelligent, not to mention sexy! Oh, did I mention we had been dating for three years! Yup, that's why I called her sexy. Last, she had on those beautiful owl earrings.

"Percy!" she said.

"Huh, what?"

"Were you in the clouds again? I mean sea." she covered. Good thing she did. Zeus was the king of the sky, and he wanted no trespassers. Gods.

"Oh, uh yeah." I stammered.

"Typical Seaweed brain." She just shook her head.

"Hey wise girl! Watch it."

"What did I say about calling me that." she growled

"You like it and you know it." I replied.

"No I don't." She growled again, now I had really gone and set her off. I just simply pressed my lips to hers, and she shut up. "Better?" I asked. She just nodded. Now it seemed the hole pavilion was cheering. We both blushed.

"Score one for percabeth." Grover snickered.

"Hey!" We both yelled.

"Oh, come on, I was just having fun." He still snickered.

"Oh yeah" Annabeth said, she now had him in a "playful" head lock. Well as playful as she can be. "Training arena, 5 o clock"

He just bleated, then scurried of, Satyrs.

"Now look what you did, you scared the goat out of his pen!"

We both cracked up. See, that's what I liked about Annabeth, even though we are dating, we are still like old friends. Much closer after the Gaea wars ended.

But that was all going to change, tonight!...

So, yeah. Sick around to find out what happens next. As always, R & R


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's POV**

After Breakfast, Annabeth and I went off to training. Today it seemed like I was kicking her but, yeah right. Then Chiron came in. "Time to take a break" he told us. "You two have been working hard all morning." "No!" Annabeth said, "he's cute when he's working hard!" "Hey!" Cried, "I was kicking your a..." "Just take a brake." Chiron said "Ok, fine" we moaned, we put down our swords and sat on a near by log.

"Good job today Percy!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, you to."

Then she started to laugh.

"Hey!"

"Oh, I'm just kidding!" she said as she leaned in to kiss me.

"Nope, no kisses for a week I" lied. But she stole one anyways. I then chased her and pinned her to the ground.

"Hey, get off of me seaweed brain." She screamed, jokingly of course.

"Quiet, wise girl. The whole world will here you!"

"Then get off of me." She laughed, pushing me off of her. after that, we just lay there, for what seemed like forever, I finally broke the ice.

"Uh, Anna..." I trailed off.

"Hey, what's wrong Percy?" she asked, now facing me.

"N-nothing" I said. I lied. "Actually, there is."

"What Percy?"

"Listen, tonight after sunset, meet me on the beach , I have something to ask you? Ok?"

"Ok, sure" she nodded

I then promptly got up and jogged away. I then almost knocked Grover and Selena over, I had to tell him something. Like now.

"Yo, Perce, watch it man."

"Grover, can I ask you something?" I started.

"Yeah Perce, hold on a minute" He then quietly pulled me to the side.

"Am I attractive?" I blurted

"Jeez, Perce, I like you but not like that, and I already have a girlfriend"

"Not you dumb ass, I meant Annabeth."

"Oh, yeah, I knew that." He chuckled.

"So, am I?..."

"I guess so."

"Good, because I have an important question to ask her."

"Ok, shoot."

"Im going to ask her to marry me."

"W-whaattt! Your going to ask what?"

"I-m g-o-i-n-g t-o a-s-k h-e-r t-o m-a-r-r-y m-e!" I said slowly,

"Yeah, I heard you." Grover was now white as a sheet. "But you really feel that way? he asked.

"Yess, Grover." My face was now red. "I love her, I want her to be the mother of my children." Now I was even redder.

"TMI dude." I just glared at him. "Well Perce..." He started. "I really happy for you, but aren't you a bit young?

"Grover, age is but a number, and besides im 21."

"Very well then, you know what you want, now where is Annabeth."

"No Grover, I'm going to ask her at sun down."

"Awe, well can I at least see the ring? he asked."

Sure, I pulled it out, he the bleated with joy. Then all of a sudden I herd shrieking in the bushes. Who in Hades is that, but before Grover could answer me, Hazel, Piper, Thalia and most of the girls form the Aphrodite cabin came jumping out of the bushes, jumping for joy. They started chanting "Percabeth lives forever!" "Shut up" I said, "I haven't even asked her yet, and she has not said yes." But before I could speak any further, they all left, each kissing my on the cheek as they left.

"You." I pointed to Grover, but before I could grab him, he scurried off, bleating as usual. Satyrs, did I mention they were annoying. Any ways, now was the moment of truth, time to ask annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV**

What could Percy possibly want? I kept asking my self. He normally does not act like he was today. What could possibly be wrong? These were all questions I kept asking myself as I approached him, standing on the beach.

"Percy." I greeted.

"Annabeth he replied." kissing my cheek. "So glad you could come."

"Percy, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing." he said

I knew when those sea green eyes were lying to me. "Percy, I know you are lying to me." I said

"All right, fine you broke me. Ever sense I first met you, you have always made a difference in my life one way or another." I glared at him.

"Percy, where are you going with this." He was now holding my hands

"Shush, wise girl." he said, putting his fingers to my lips.

"You love me right?"

"Yess. Why?"

"Ok, and I love you? Right?"

"Yeah"

"And what do you think of us one day having kids..."

"You know I love you, and you know that one day I want to have kids with you, but why did you call me here?"

"Annabeth Chase..." Uh, oh what was he going to ask me, because he was on one knee.

"Will..." I knew what he was going to say, I just knew it.

"...you marry me"

I could already feel the tears coming down. The ring, it was beautiful. It was a silver band, with a band of turquoise, and then an owl with a trident behind it

"Oh, Percy." I could feel the tears starting to pour down. I all I could do was melt into his arms. His strong arms holding me, just supporting me thought time. I wanted to stay this way forever. In the arms of the boy with the raven hair and sea green eyes. "Yes. "I finally said

"What?..." He said.

"Yes"

"...really?"

"Yes"

"Oh annabeth, I love you."

"Me to." I sobbed, he then unburied his face from my hair and slipped the ring on my finger

Then we kissed. We kissed with so much passion, it was as if time itself stood still. How long had it been weeks, months, minutes. I didn't care. I then wrapped my legs around his waist. I wanted it to last forever, but then we heard a cheering mob, coming straight for us. They chased us into the water, and picked us up and carried us around. When they finally put us down, we were at the big house. Chiron, wanting to know what all the commotion was, came out side.

"What's going on he asked?"

"Percy asked annabeth to marry him." Grover said, followed by his usual bleat.

"Did, he now?... and did she say yes?"

"Yup" Percy said, then kissed me.

"Well that's wonderful, congratulations." He said, when's the wedding?

"Tomorrow." Percy blurted.

"W-what." I said.

"Tomorrow, look you love me, right? I nodded. "And I love you?" I nodded. "So why wait?"

"Oh Percy, that a big step"

"Oh Annabeth, now its not." everyone ohhed and awed. "Oh, shut up." I moaned. Their was a long sigh. "Now," I said, looking at Percy. "where were we, before we were so rudely interrupted?" I glared again, that made them leave.

"Oh, I think I remember." He said in a British accent. "Oh, shut up and just kiss me."

We then, without hesitation, kissed more passionately than ever...


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

That night, I could not sleep for the life of me, so I quietly slipped out of my covers folded them back neatly and quietly slipped out the door of the Poseidon cabin. As I walked down the row of cabins, I started to fiddle with my fingers. After what seemed like forever, I reached the Athena cabin. I then knocked on the door. I heard some rustling, and then the door opened. There stood Annabeth. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"What Percy? "Its like midnight."

"I cant sleep. Can you?"

Not really. Why cant you sleep?"

"I cant stand to be away form you."

"But we cant be out after midnight."

"I know, but do know what?"

"What"

I would break all the rules for you, no mater what. I said, as I saw a tear role down her cheek, which I wiped it away with my sleeve.

"Me neither." She promptly said.

"So, where can we go?"

"I thought you were supposed to figure that out seaweed brain."

"Lets go some where we can be together. My cabin."

"But what about Tyson?"

"He's asleep." I said, "an earthquake would not even wake him up!"

"Ok" she quickly said.

When we finally got to my cabin, after narrowly escaping the Harpies, we were so tired we both cuddled up in my bed, Annabeth nestled in my arms, with my hands on her waist and my head buried in her soft, golden hair. After about 15 minutes of just laying there with our eyes closed, I herd a small voice ask.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

How come Tyson's here?...and do your mom and Paul know we are getting... Well, you know?"

"Well..."

"Percy!" she said impatiently

"Look..." She finally broke me. "I planned this months in advanced, Annabeth."

"Really?"

"Yup." With emphasis on the "p."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The last thing I remembered was me kissing her on the forehead good night.

**Annabeth's POV**

It had only seemed like minutes when all my girl friends, and all the girls from the Aphrodite cabin, barged into the room where Percy and I were and literally dragged me out to prepare me for the wedding. Wait, The wedding was today? Oh shit. That meant the girls were going to give me a make over. Damn.

"Annabeth, do you know what time it is?" Piper and Hazel both said.

"No." I responded groggily.

"1 o clock." Thalia piped up.

"What? Gods!" I said. "Holy shit."

"Yup..." One of the Aphrodite girls said. She was very beautiful, she had perfect olive skin, perfect makeup, perfect hair and perfect every thing. "And the wedding is in two hours."

"What are we going to do? Her hair is frizzy, her eyes are puffy, and that skin. What are we going to do?" another Aphrodite girl sobbed.

"Its all right, don't get your dental floss in a twist." Bianca hissed.

Bianca, was she here all along? Never mind. All the Aphrodite girls spun me around the chair I was sitting in. "What to do? What to do? " they repeated. "How about we just leave her as is." Bianca said. Boy, that was a mistake. They all gasped in horror.

"Get her out!" The cabin leader squealed.

"We'll take her." Replied Piper and Thalia.

"No, wait, don't leave me with them." I cried

"Good bye Annabeth." Thaila said.

"Good luck." Piper added.

To which Bianca replied/chuckled "What, are you kidding me?"

And with that, they were gone, and I was left to the mercy of the "girls." All at once they pulled out eyeliners, mascaras, lip liners and some other things that looked like medieval torture devices, which I will not mention here. While that was going on, a real quiet Aphrodite girl styled my hair. She softly curled it and then wove in an intricate back hair pin with seed pearls and a silver owl medallion. All finished off with an azure ribbon that cascaded down my back. On the makeup side of things, the "girls" had gotten me to what they liked to call beauty "base zero" (Hee hee, hoped you liked that Hunger games reference). My nails, my skin, my face was flawless. My eyes shone brighter than ever, accented with an indigo-black liner, my cheeks looked so chiselled, and had a rosy pink glow with a subtle highlight, and my lips looked full and sexy. They then put me in a gauzy white chiton (an ancient Greek style of toga), except with a few modifications. The back was open, of course, and the bust line was a bit low for my taste, but all good. Lastly it was all toped off with my owl earrings, polished to a blinding shine and a gorgeous emerald necklace. I was the epitome of beauty. Wait, I'm not shallow. What would Percy think? Wait what am I saying? He loves me for me. And besides, its my wedding day.

"There, its perfect" One said.

"No, she's perfect." Another said.

"Girls, girls, lets ask her ourselves." Said the cabin leader.

I was speechless. "Girls, I don't know what to say, I mean should I say something?"

"Nope, no need." She said.

"Yeah, seeing you walk down the isle is enough." They all squealed.

"All right, lets bring Thailia and Piper back in. But not that Bianca."

**XXXXX**

**Percy's POV**

It was 3 o clock, where was she? Maybe she wasn't coming, maybe she met someone else. My ADHD was now kicking in. I would of started to hyperventilate if Grover hadn't saw me first.

"Would you relax dude, she is right at the other end of the beach."

"Oh" I stammered. But let me tell you, she could not have come any sooner.

"Here she comes." Everyone started to whisper.

"Wow." They said, and I did too.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy was handsome, I mean incredibly so, he had a tux and everything. Boy, he cleans up well. My dad was on my arm. Then came the music... and the tears.

Don't the Aphrodite girls hissed." So I stopped crying and just shed the occasional tear. As I walked up the aisle to Percy, I saw Percy's mom crying her eyes out to, and she almost made my tears come back, but I thought about the makeup, and the "girls" reaction if I did, so I stopped. Then, she mouthed to me, "Thank you... For making my son so happy." And after that I could not control it any more so i just did it anyways. I don't why the girls hissed at me in the first place, my makeup was fine. Must have been that spray they used. Anyways back to the wedding. As my eyes started to search to see who was here, I saw Percy's dad, Poseidon, and my mom, Athena, she must love me cause she hates Percy and his dad. Then she looked down at me and said, "I love you Annabeth, and I'm so proud of you." That made me blush. Now I was right in front of Percy, and my dad looked at him and said "You keep my baby girl safe, or else I will kick you...

"Dad!" I hissed.

Fine, fine. then he pointed a Percy. "Got that?"

"Yup." He nodded.

"Good." He smiled, then he turned to me. Now our relationship was no walk in the park, what with my mom not being there and all, however, we loved each other to bits. "I love you, baby girl" he said. "Me to daddy" Wow, I never called him that, must be wedding Jitters. I smiled. He then kissed my cheek and sat down in the audience. Every one was so happy...

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth was stunning, I mean almost god like, and it only made me want her more. Our eyes locked on each others. Those stormy grey eyes.

"All right then, lets begin." Chiron said, as he was giving the service. " Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite these two hearts in the bonds of holy matrimony which is an honourable estate. Into this, these two now come to be joined. If anyone present can show just and legal cause why they may not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

I looked around. good, no one objected, thank gods.

"Who gives this man to this woman? Now, he was looking at me, show time. "Will you have this woman as your lawful wedded wife, to live together in the estate of matrimony?" he asked. "Will you love her, honour her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." I said.

"And will you Annabeth have this man as your lawful wedded partner, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love him/her, honour him, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"There was a long pause. Oh, no. Maby she changed her mind."

"Are you kidding me, I will." She said.

I sighed with relief, while every one cracked up.

"Behold the symbol of wedlock. The perfect circle of love, the unbroken union of these souls united here today. May you both remain faithful to this symbol of true love.

Here it comes.

"Please join hands and repeat after me, I, Perseus Jackson take you Annabeth Chase..."He started.

"I, Perseus Jackson take you Annabeth Chase..."I repeated.

", as my wedded partner, to have and to hold from this day forward..." He continued.

", as my wedded partner, to have and to hold from this day forward..."

",for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part..."He finished

",for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part..."

**Annabeth's POV**

My turn.

"Please join hands and repeat after me, I, Annabeth Chase take you Perseus Jackson..."He started.

"I, Annabeth Chase take you Perseus Jackson..." I repeated.

", as my wedded partner, to have and to hold from this day forward..." He continued.

", as my wedded partner, to have and to hold from this day forward..."

",for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part..."He finished

",for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part..."

Grover was now blubbering like a fool. Just glared at him, then at his girlfriend Juniper, so she could talk him down.

"Moving on then." Chiron cleared his thought, glaring at Grover. "For as much as Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson and have consented together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company of friends and family, and have given and pledged their promises to each other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands. By the authority vested in me and by the state of New York, I pronounce this couple to be united in marriage. You may now kiss, or what ever you kids do these days."

**Percy's POV**

No that are ADHD was going crazy, I grabbed Annabeth (or maybe she grabbed me) and kissed her so hard, I thought I would pass out. I then picked her up wedding style, still kissing her I might add. And of course, by now, everyone was shouting and cheering. I carried her to the end of the aisle, stopped kissing her and then carried her the rest of the way to the dining pavilion for the reception...


	4. Chapter 4

So, a lot of you have given me plenty of positive feedback on my story of percabeth. Thanks a bunch, love you guys for it! Now a lot of you have requested that I write more. Sorry, but that will have to be postponed because I am starting my exams and am in the midst of moving. I also have writers block, so if you guys don't mind, I'm going to hold on a bit, and if you don't mind holding on as well... FYI, if you don't want to wait, I am not holding a gun to your head, so feel to go, however if you do wish to stick around, their is a poll at the bottom as to what I should to write next(just e mail me your opinion). P.S. I may not be writing a pregnancy for Annabeth because that's just not my style, I'm sure another writer will satisfy your needs for that.

**:)**

**Add more between the proposal and the wedding, because it was suggested that a wedding would not take as quick to plan as I wrote it.**

**Add a reception after the wedding **

**Add a scene where they consummate their marriage followed by a brief chapter post the child's birth.**


End file.
